Decisión
by Ciielo Riin
Summary: -Muchas gracias, Naruto.- Esa tarde, en su cumple, bajo un hermoso árbol en la orilla de un río… Naruto le daba una hermosa flor, algo maltratada, pero hermosa flor que guardaría siempre.


**Nota: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

En un pequeño pueblo, que de a poco la tecnología consumía, dos familias importantes estaban en el hospital… pero no era por algo malo, sino que las mujeres de cada familia estaban dando a luz.

La tarde se volvió cálida donde las flores eran vagamente mecidas por alguna brisa que corría, estaba llegando de a poco la primavera y con ella el nacimiento de dos bebes hermosos… y aunque no eran hermanos, sus padres eran amigos… y por lo tal se verían muy seguido.

-Minato, ¿conseguiste los pañales?- preguntaba una sonriente Kushina a su esposo, que entraba por la puerta, mientras mimaba a su hijo recién nacido, que lo tenía en su brazo derecho.

-¡Sí! Aquí los tengo.- levantando la bolsa para luego dejarla a un lado de la cama, se acercó a su esposa e hijo, Naruto.- Se ve tan pequeño…- susurro.

-¿Quieres cargarlo?- preguntó recibiendo un dubitativo asentimiento, ¿cómo sería ahora en adelante criar a su hijo? No sería fácil pero de seguro sería increíble.

Con mucho cuidado Minato recibía al bebé de los brazos de Kushina… de a poco sentía la calidez que irradiaba su hijo, "Sin duda será algo inquieto" pensó con algo de diversión luego de que Naruto le diera unas pataditas.

En otra habitación…

-Es hermosa…- susurraba una mujer de cabellera negra azulada, a la pequeña bebe que cargaba.- Serás una gran niña… y con el tiempo una gran mujer... Hinata…

-Disculpe, señora Hikari… pero debo llevarme a la niña…- le decía la enfermera a la mujer, que haciendo una mueca de desaprobación, le otorgaba a su pequeña hija.- Debería dormir, se ve agotada…

-Estoy bien.- negó con la cabeza acompañada con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.- ¿Cuándo podré ver de nuevo a mi hija? No quiero estar tanto tiempo lejos de ella.

-Lo entiendo… pero...- hiso una pausa haciéndole entender que había algo que aun no sabía.- Debe tener cuidados especiales, la niña…

-Hinata, su nombre es Hinata.- corrigió la mujer sentándose de a poco en la cama para escuchar con más atención lo que la enfermera le decía.

-Sí, Hinata.- suspiró.- Su hija nació prematura por lo tal necesita cuidados especiales… su doctor vendrá en unos instantes para informarle el estado de su hija y el de usted. No se preocupe, todo saldrá bien.- dijo esto último como apoyo, desde que la mujer dio a luz el único que la visito fue el señor Minato Uzumaki, no lo podía creer.

-E-Espere.- detuvo a la enfermera que ya se disponía a irse con su hija en brazos.- La familia Uzumaki… su hijo, ¿ya ah nacido, verdad?

-Sí señora Hikari… los señores Uzumaki han tenido un hermoso niño.- respondió con una sonrisa para luego salir de la habitación.

-Un niño… han tenido un niño…- se decía mentalmente con una sonrisa mientras de a poco se acomodaba en la cama.- Los felicito… que alegría por ti, amiga…

Pasando los días, por fin Hiashi, el padre de Hinata había ido a visitar a su esposa pero solo era porque había sido llamado por el doctor… no tenía buenas noticias. Hinata había nacido a los siete meses de embarazo, necesitaba tener muchos cuidados… y todo estaría bien si no se le hubiese diagnosticado una grave anemia… ahora necesitaba una transfusión de sangre urgente.

-No lo permitiré… ¡Hikari, piensa bien en lo que quieres hacer!- gritaba Hiashi a su esposa.

-No eres quién para permitirme algo o no. ¡Es mi hija! Y si no le doy mi sangre… ¡Podría morir!- sus lágrimas estaban amenazando por salir. Ella era la opción más segura para ser donadora de sangre, no era compatible con su padre… y recurrir a otro donador era riesgoso.

-Hikari, ¿estás segura?- preguntó tembloroso luego de unos minutos de silencio.- Estás débil… no lo soportarías.- su voz tembló, Hikari era el amor de su vida aunque no lo demostraba. Hiashi era frío y gruñón… pero era suavizado cuando ella estaba a su lado, cuando su amada esposa le acompañaba. Con la llegada de su primera hija… pensó el cambiar y ser un padre cariñoso y pendiente, se imaginaba su vida… los tres juntos y felices. Pero… ahora… esa hija que idealizaba le quitaba el amor de su vida, ¿qué debía sentir? Era su hija… y no tenía la culpa… pero aun así no podía no sentir ese sentimiento.

-Hiashi, es nuestra hija, que nunca se te olvide.- agachando un poco la cabeza respondió lo más calmada posible, dejando a Hiashi en silencio nuevamente.

-L-Lo siento, ¿puedo pasar?- se escuchó luego del sonido de alguien tocar la puerta. Era Minato que solo abrió un poco la puerta para hacer ver su rostro.

-Minato… por supuesto adelante.- respondió Hikari ya que Hiashi ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada. Minato asintió alegre y comenzó a entrar a la habitación dejando ver que traía un pequeño bebé rubio en sus brazos.- ¡Es hermoso!- Hiashi volteo a verlos.

-Kushina quiso venir pero… se quedo dormida.- dijo Minato mientras le pasaba a Naruto, Kushina ya había sido dada de alta.

-Es hermoso… por suerte sacó tu color de cabello y no el de Kushina.- poniéndose el índice en el mentón, se imaginó cómo se podría ver ese pequeño bebé con la cabellera roja y negando cómicamente con la cabeza dijo a Minato otra vez que menos mal que saco su cabellera dorada.

-Si Kushina te oyera decir eso…- se reía nerviosamente.

-¿Cuál es su nombre, Minato?

-Le pusimos Naruto…- respondió sonriente a la vez que se asomaba un poco a su bebé, que al parecer se dormía por los mimos que le daba Hikari.

-Naruto Uzumaki.- se oyó decir a Hiashi.- Queda bien. Hikari haz lo que quieras… es tu decisión después de todo…- decía mientras salía de la habitación.

-Lo siento he llegado en un mal momento…- se disculpó Minato.

-Para nada…- dándole de nuevo a Naruto, sonrió.- Minato… voy hacer de donante a mi hija, Hinata. Si no lo hago ella corre el riesgo de morir… pero… con esta transfusión… lamentablemente mi cuerpo no resistirá… de por sí ya estaba débil.- Minato luego de unos segundos preguntó si no había otra salida, conseguir otro donante, recibiendo la respuesta que antes le había dado a Hiashi.- Por eso quiero pedirte que… por favor… cuiden de Hinata… tu y Kushina saben como es Hiashi y los demás, ella no tendrá la calidez de una familia… por eso…- su angustia de no estar allí para su hija le ganaba. Ya había planeado todo… qué ropa ponerle, cómo decorar su cuarto, las enseñanzas que le daría, el apoyo que necesitara cuando estuviese triste… pero ahora no podía, debía salvar a su hija…tenía que lograr que ella sobreviviese.- cuídenla, se las encargo…

Formó una sonrisa y apoyando su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo.- Hikari… te prometo que cuidaré de Hinata como si fuera una hija más… ten por seguro que Kushina y yo jamás le abandonaremos… y verás que ella sabrá el sacrificio que haces por ella… Hinata sabrá la gran mujer que tuvo por madre.

Conforme los días pasaron, Hikari ya le había hecho la transfusión a su hija… y como lo esperaban los médicos, su estado de salud decreció y esperando lo peor… Hikari falleció cuatro semanas después del nacimiento de Hinata. Y como se lo prometió, Minato y Kushina estuvieron muy pendientes de Hinata a pesar de que se ganaran la molestia de Hiashi… sea como sea, ellos iban a estar al pendiente de Hinata, por Hikari, su amiga.

Con el tiempo, a muy pesar de Hiashi, Naruto y Hinata se volvieron amigos… eran como casi hermanos por la cercanía que tenían. Kushina y Minato, la trataban como tal… una hija, de vez en cuando le contaban las cosas que habían vivido con su madre y le decía lo buena persona que fue. Se podría decir que Hinata perdió a su madre a poco de haber nacido pero… sería incorrecto decir que era infeliz, por lo menos no lo era con la familia Uzumaki, ellos irradiaban calidez. Con el tiempo, supo que su lugar estaba con ellos y no con los Hyuga… de cierta manera le hacía sentir cerca de su madre.

-¡Naruto, espera… no corras!- gritaba alegre una pequeña de doce años a la vez que corría detrás de un revoltoso rubio.

-¡Hey, Hinata! ¡Mira…!- apuntando sonriente a la copa de un árbol a la orilla de un río.

-¿Qué es?- acercándose para ver lo que su amigo apuntaba… y sonrió al ver una flor… una bella flor blanca con bordes violetas.- Qué hermosa…

Naruto al ver la expresión de Hinata… decidió subir al árbol a recogerla para ella. Los primeros intentos resultaron fuertes golpes en su cabeza y espalda con algunos raspones… y aunque ya se quedaba sin fuerzas quería llegar a esa flor para Hinata. Siempre estaban juntos y eran grandes amigos… se llevaban muy bien y disfrutaba cada vez que ella se unía a alguna reunión o una que otras vacaciones familiares… no podía entender cómo es que su familia no la valoraba, Hinata era amable, inteligente… tierna… bonita.

-No importa qué, lograré alcanzar esa flor para ti Hinata, de veras.- decía con esfuerzo al tratar de alcanzar una rama. Con un movimiento en falso, lo único que logró es caer de nuevo al suelo.

-¡Naruto! ¿Estás bien?- corrió a su lado.- No te preocupes, no importa… hay otras flores.- decía con una sonrisa mientras veía como se sentaba.

-Pero te gustó esa, ¿no es así?

-Sí, pero…- jugando con sus dedos, no notó que Naruto volvía a levantarse para subir al árbol, que ahora viéndolo mejor, se podía subir por otro lado más fácilmente.- N-no es q-que no q-quiera la flor… e-es que e-está m-muy a-arriba…

-U-un p-poco más…- estaba a centímetros de alcanzar la flor. Estaba sosteniéndose de una delgada rama y se oía como se comenzaba a desquebrajar.- Y-ya… c-casi llego…

-¿Naruto?- se escuchó un golpe.- ¡Naruto! Pero, ¿cuándo te subiste?- miraba asustada, estaba vez Naruto había caído de cara al suelo.- ¿Estás…?

-Creo… que se… aplasto un poco…- se rió nerviosamente luego de levantarse y mostrarle la rosa que le había maravillado aunque algo aplastada.- Lástima que era la única del árbol.- decía mirando hacia arriba.- ¡Ya verás que buscaré una flor como esta!- enérgicamente se disponía a comenzar con su búsqueda pero Hinata se lo impidió.

-No, esta está bien…- con una sonrisa sentía el aroma inigualable de aquella flor, la que se la dio Naruto.

Sonriendo se acercó a ella, quitándole la flor de las manos para ponérsela entre sus cabellos negro azulados y junto al vestido blanco que traía, combinaba a la perfección.-Feliz cumple, Hinata.- felicito muy sonriente dándole un beso en sus manos.

-Muchas gracias, Naruto.- muy alegre saltó a él dándole un abrazo. Era decir poco que le estaba agradecida a él y su familia por tanto amor que le daban. Pensaba que no podían hacer más, le habían demostrado que. aun no siendo familias, la amaban y eso era bastante pero se equivoco. Esa tarde, en su cumple, bajo un hermoso árbol en la orilla de un río… Naruto le daba una hermosa flor, algo maltratada, pero hermosa flor que guardaría siempre.

* * *

**Hola a todos :)**

**bueno este fue un Naruhina a pedido de un amigo **

**y también para un reto :D**

**jeje espero que les haya gustado.**

**Espero sus review, eh! **

**En fin gracias por leer hasta el final, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
